


The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Walking corpses lurched at her from all sides...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Halloween challenge at Castleland using the zombie picture prompt. The title is borrowed from Thriller, which I was forced to listen to a ridiculous number of times at work on Halloween.

Walking corpses lurched at her from all sides, dead eyes staring ahead unseeingly as rotting arms reached for her head. Beckett batted them aside as she ran towards the stairs. She'd lost sight of Castle but there was no time to stop and check on him. 

She made a sharp left, narrowly avoiding an outstretched hand that dripped with blood. Her foot slid through something red and viscous, and she lost her balance, falling to the floor. She crawled to the wall to catch her breath. She was alone, she'd lost her partner and she was surrounded by zombies. 

"Beckett!" 

The mass of undead parted suddenly to reveal Castle fighting his way through. 

He dropped down beside her with a grin. "Isn't this awesome? I got bitten!" He brushed something pink and fleshy from his fingers with delighted disgust. "Probably not the best idea to chase this guy through Grand Central during a zombie walk, though." 

She gave him a look that would have sent the undead back to their graves. 

Unfortunately Castle was immune. "Uniforms got him at the top of the stairs." 

Relief allowed her a brief smile. "Then let's get out of here before we get eaten."


End file.
